


Boundary

by Icecat62



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sexual Content, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's musing on what he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on RedSuitsYou@yahoogroups.com - March 2001.

I know I've more than crossed the boundary this time. I should have said no. I should have taken her home. Back to the safety of her family. Back to Ray. I didn't though. Instead I welcomed her, took her in my arms. Placed passionate kisses on red painted lips. Dear lord, what have I done?

Laying beside her, tightly tucked together, I look at her swollen lips. I watch her breasts rise and fall in sleep. Just looking at them cause my loins to stir. She had been hot and tight. Willing...oh so willing to take all of me in her mouth.

I've damned her by what I've done. She'll stay with me no matter what. Leave her family, her life...to be with me. I know her like I know myself. She loves me more than life itself and I held onto that like the fool that I am. She'll come back with me to Canada when the time comes. Then she'll be alone. Just like my Mum.

Alone for weeks on end. By herself. No one for miles around that really knows her. No malls, no phones, no hairdressers. I find myself smiling at the image of her walking barefoot through a summer meadow with the child that I know we've conceived this evening. I know it to be true. I can feel it.

I see her by herself, loving me and grieving for my absence. Crying tears by herself. Wishing she could talk to her mother over coffee and cookies. Wishing she were sitting on the porch steps sharing gossip with her sister. Wishing she had never come to my apartment this second time.

Brushing my fingers gently through her hair, I make a decision. Yes, I've crossed the boundary and there's no going back, but the path that I can take doesn't have to be one of isolation for her. I'll find a way to make things work here. I'll find something that will allow me to be who I really am and allow her to live the life she needs.

Nuzzling my lips against her ear, I kiss her, watching her squirm at my touch. I see her eyes open to sleepily gaze at me, a smile lights up her face. I close my eyes as she threads her fingers through my hair to pull me down for a lingering kiss.

As I enter her warmth once again, I know this is right. I know that to have this feeling, to be loved and give love...staying here with her is worth more than any snow covered plain or open blue skies. The boundary I've crossed is a dangerous one, but when shared with another, it will smooth out into an open road.

Now all I worry about is...what will Ray think?

END


End file.
